Babysitting
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Dis has to leave town and Thorin gets to babysit his nephews! But its not all smooth sailing. AdorableKili youngcuteFili and awesome uncle guilty Thorin!
1. There gone?

_I have to many ideas! Hope yall like it. I don't know how Dis would act and I just needed her for a little bit. :) So sorry if anyone is out of character. It will get better promise_

_I wanted our favorite brothers to be small cute kids so Fili is about 10 or 11 in people years and Kili is 5 or 6_

* * *

Dis came running through the front door. "Thorin! Thorin!" She looked around the big room full of tables and chairs not seeing her brother. "Where are you?" She whispered to herself going to the room next to the one she was just as. She could hear laughter and one of them defiantly sounded like her brother. She knocked on the big dark brown door waiting for someone to open it.

A dwarf about her age came to the door his beard wet with white foam from the ale he held in his hand. "Morning Nalo. Excuse me." She tried to brush past him but he didn't move an inch. "Could I get by please?"

"Nope. Sorry Dis, but we're playing a drinking game. Cant letcha by." Nalo said as he took another large gulp of his ale. Cream color and more foam poured down the sides of his cheeks and down his neck.

"Well than can you let my brother know I need to talk to him?" Dis tried to give Nalo her look of (I mean business) but it didn't seem to faze him. "Please Nalo! It's about my sons for Duran's sake."

Nalo looked up at the ceiling thinking about it. He laughed as he turned around looking at the five guys that sat around the table. They all had a big jug of ale and wood blocks in front of them. "Thorin! It's your sister!"

Dis started walking down the hall when she heard her brother yell for her. She stopped turning around her arms across her chest. "I don't like him. I'm going to tell father about him. He's rude."

Thorin rolled his eyes at his sister. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Marlra's going to have her baby tonight and she wants me to be there."

Dis looked so excited, her eyes were bright and her smile wide. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I need you to watch Fili and Kili for me."

"Why don't you take them with you? I have work that I need to get done." Thorin loved his nephews but the last time he watched them things went wrong. Fili got lost in the woods and Kili got stuck in a high tree and no one knew how he managed to get up it.

"I don't want them to see that. They're too young and it will only be until tomorrow afternoon." She looked up at her brother giving him her best pleading look. "Please? I really want to see the baby. And I get to help."

"You sound like you did when you were a little girl wanting that doll." Thorin was about to say no but she kept staring at him and the look was eating at his soul. "Fine."

"Thank you brother!" Dis threw her arms around Thorin giving him a big hug.

* * *

About an hour later Thorin was at his sister's house watching his nephews play. They were running from room to room chasing each other. It was making Thorin tired just by watching them and he wasn't doing anything but sitting in a chair.

Fili came running to the sitting room laughing, his blond hair flying behind him. "Uncle!" Fili launched himself though the air catching Thorin off guard.

Fili landed heavy against Thorin's chest grabbing ahold of his uncle's shoulders. Thorin let out an 'Ouff' sound. "What are you doing?"

"I miss you." Fili smile was so big it made Thorin's anger he was feeling start to ebb away.

"But you just saw me." Thorin hated babysitting but it did have its moments. And right now was definitely one of them.

"Ahhh!" Kili yelled running into the room his little toy bow in his hands. "I got you!" He took careful aim at his brother letting the stick arrow with a ball of leather on the end go.

"No!" Fili yelled as he ducked slipping off his uncle's lap landing on the hard flood with a yelp.

The arrow however managed to hit Thorin square in his left eye. "Aghh! Kili!"

Kili's eyes went wide with fear he looked down at his brother who lay at Thorin's feet. Thorin was rubbing at his eye kicking his feet out. It had felt just like someone had walked up to him and poke in hard with their finger.

Fili looked up from where he lay rubbing his chin which he had ended up smacking on the ground when he fell. Thorin stood up taking a step forward but since Fili was laying in the way he tripped falling to the ground. "Uncle!" Fili reached his hand out to touch his uncle but Thorin's hand smacked his away.

"Go to your room!" Thorin tried to sit himself up but his eye was leaking and it burned like fire. He looked around to see Kili and Fili still staring at him not moving. He had his left hand covering his now bad eye. "Now!"

Thorin's yelled made Kili jump. Fili ran towards him grabbing him by the arm. "Come on Kili."

"I'm sorry uncle." Kili said looking at his uncle, tears were starting to form in his eyes. "I didn't mean too."

Thorin looked up with his one good eye and seeing Kili getting upset made his heart clinch. "Go to your room." Thorin's voice was now low as he spoke.

Fili dragged his brother away from the living room. "Uncle is so mad at us."

Fili felt bad that he was the cause of his uncle getting hurt but he really didn't mean it. If he hadn't of jumped on his lap then Kili wouldn't have ended up hitting him in the eye.

* * *

Thorin kept rubbing at his wet eye hoping for the pain to go away. Every time he tried to open his eye all he saw was a blurry dark room and he could only keep his eye open for a few seconds. "And this is why I don't like babysitting." Thorin shook his head thinking of the look on his nephews faces after he had yelled at them. The more he thought about it the more he started to feel guilty. He would go see how they were doing after his eye felt better and he could see. Then he would fix them something good to eat even though he was a bad cook.

* * *

"Uncle hates us." Kili whined as he wiped his eyes free from the tears that were falling.

"He doesn't hate us….he's just really, really mad at us." Fili thought about something for him and his brother to do that would be quiet. He didn't want to make a lot of noise to anger his uncle even more.

"It's not like I meant to hit him. If you hadn't of moved when you weren't supposed to then we wouldn't be in trouble." Kili pointed his little finger at his older brother.

"You aim like a girl you should have better aim." The look on Kili's face told Fili that he went too far. "At least uncle could look cool and wear a cool eye patch."

Kili giggled a little at his brother's words trying to picture his uncle with an eye patch. It would match his dark hair and grumpiness. "I wish mom was here. I don't like uncle hating us. He doesn't want us around." Kili looked over at the window that was near his bed. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Fili looked from the window to his brother nodding.

* * *

After about ten minutes Thorin's eye felt a lot better and he could see a lot better. He was worried he was going to need an eye patch there for a while. "Fili, Kili!" Thorin walked over to the bedroom his nephews shared. He was getting hungry and he knew they would be hungry since they always seemed to be hungry.

He stopped in front of their door knocking on it lightly. "Who's hungry?" He said cheerfully hoping the boys were alright. He peeked his head in the doorway looking inside. "Fili?" He opened the door all the way. "Kili?"

The room was empty, the bed covers were neat the window curtains moving from the small wind that was outside. Thorin noticed something moving on Kili's bed from the wind. He walked over picking up the small paper. "Dis is going to kill me."

It was a note from the boys it read 'Deer unks. We knows you don lofe us anymow. You wil neva see us agan. Lofe Fili ands Kili' the hand writing was sloppy and the spelling was bad. Thorin would have to give them better lessons when he found them.

Thorin ran out the front door, he would rather face orcs than face his sister about how he lost her sons.

* * *

_Ohh run away kids! Where are they going? Will Thorin have a heartattack? lol The three of them will find trouble and its going to be funny. Let me know what you all thought. Will post soon!_


	2. Thieves

_A/N: Fili and Kili probably can't spell or write good cause Thorin was too busy adoring and bragging about his nephew's to really teach them lol And thank you all for reviewing! It was great to wake up and read them before work! More people liked it than I thought, Hope this one is good enough. Its longer than the last :D_

* * *

The town was overcrowded, as it was market day. The sounds of voices and chickens squawking in their cages filled the air. Dwarves and humans were all about catching up on the latest gossip, or shopping. Kids ran about playing. It was a nice day, warm, sunny and a good day just to be alive.

No one noticed two tiny dwarves who ran down the path and into the town. Fili and Kili ran past a crowd of dwarfs who were talking amongst themselves. They knocked into one male Dwarfs arm, knocking his mug out of his hand, the liquid being absorbed by the dry ground. Another had his foot trampled on by tiny feet.

"Hey young ones, watch where you are going!" Came a loud shout.

One Dwarf with a long pale beard with beads threaded into it reached out and grabbed Fili up by the back of his shirt. "Now youngling did no one teach you any better?"

"Sorry."

Kili turned and looked up at the elder. "Please, don't hurt my brother."

"I should edify your lack of knowledge about proper behavior for a young Dwarf."

One of the other Dwarves, one younger with light brown hair and beard smiled. "They meant no harm. Let him go."

Fili struggled as Kili moved closer, and grabbed a leg. "No hurting my brother!"

"Ooh, isn't he brave?" asked a third Dwarf with the black hair. "Why, I bet one day he will be a warrior."

"Yeah, just like my uncle!" Said Fili, who was still struggling. "No one messes with him."

Pale beard put him down. "Then he should instill in you some manners. Now run along and watch where you are going." He turned to his friends, "Let's go get another drink."

Fili took his brothers hand and led him away. "Let's go find some food I am so hungry." Fili could hear his tummy start to ruble.

"Me too." Kili looked up at his older brother, and he rubbed his tummy as he said it.

"I'll look out for you, we don't need uncle." Trying to sound brave and grown up, now Fili would have to be. But he had always been Kili's protector even though he was small.

"No, we don't need uncle Thorin." But Kili was worried, as he'd never been without his family around. Now he just had Fili.

As they walked along well above their heads they could see big fat juicy sausages, beef strips, and hams hanging from the tops of the stalls. Cheeses, breads, fruits and little pies all too high for them to reach. Fili could hear his brother's stomach rumble. He had to feed him.

They walked on, until he came upon a low table that held pies, cakes, and other easy to eat foods. As they drew closer he felt his own stomach rumble as the heavenly scent reached his nose. They reminded him of his mothers' cooking.

No one was around, and looking at Kili he reached and grabbed several pies, meat and bread. It was a lot for his little arms but he managed and he handed half of it to his brother. They started eating and walking, when they heard the angry yell behind them. "Thieves!"

"Run Kili!" They dropped what they were carrying and began to run. They tried to run as fast as their little legs would take them, weaving in and out of the crowds. But soon the one chasing them caught up.

* * *

Thorin ran from his home, leaving Dwalin looking in the mountain. He had Bofur following more slowly. He headed down the hill following the well-used trail. He ran his shirt ends flapping in the air, as he looked for any sign on the boys.

He slowed when he got to the Market, just inside the town. He took a couple of deep breaths. Where could they be? Where would they go? They were too small to be out alone. Dis was going to kill him. But she wouldn't have to if anything happened to them. So would find them, and no one had better have done anything to them or they would answer to him.

Thorin walked up to an elderly dwarf. "Sir."

The older man turned around, he had a long curled up gray mustache. He looked as if he took great pride in it for it was so waxy. He had very little scruff for his beard. He figured it would take away the wow of his mustache. "Yes?"

"Have you seen two small children run by here?"

"What did they look like?" The guy had a slight slur in his speech.

Thorin figured the guy was a little drunk.

"One is slightly taller than the other one and has blond hair." He lifted his hand about Fili's height. "The other has brown hair, brown eyes. Runs kind of funny." Thorin was having a hard time thinking about what his nephews looked like he was so worried.

"I don't think I did. But I can't remember." The older dwarf looked at the sky. "Maybe they flew?"

"Never mind!" Thorin's patience was gone as he brushed angrily past the drunken old dwarf.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin yelled as he looked around. He even looked under the tables that had long cloths covering what was under them. Soon he heard someone yell out something that sounded like thief. Thorin prayed that it had nothing to do with his nephews.

* * *

Fili and Kili ran as fast as their little legs could take them but they soon felt a large hand grab the back of their shirts.

"Let me go!" Fili said turning around looking up at a really tall dwarf who was wearing all white. His white shirts had numerous stains on it all a different color.

"You dare steal from me?!" The large dwarf spit when he talked which made Fili feel sick thinking about the food he and his brother just ate.

Kili's eyes went wide as he watched the dwarf get mad. He was starting to get afraid that he was going to hit them. "Please don't hurt us." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Let go of us!" Fili said in a rage as he kicked out catching the guy in his shin. He wasn't about to let this dwarf hurt his brother.

"Ow! Why you little." But his grip on the boys lightened from the pain he had after Fili kicked him. He tried to grab at them as they took off but missed grabbing only air. "Someone grab them!" The large dwarf bent over to rub his shin, that kid had one heck of a kick on him. "You just wait until I find your parents!"

Fili had ahold of his brother's hand as he led him though the crowd of shopping dwarfs not looking back.

* * *

Thorin came running as soon as he saw the large dwarf rubbing his shin. "Who were you yelling at?" He had a good idea who the dwarf was yelling at but he didn't like jumping to conclusions.

"Those two little buggers! They stole my food! And that ugly blond kid kicked me!" The dwarf stood all the way up and he was half a foot taller than Thorin.

"Ugly you say?" Thorin tried to stand up taller to match the bigger dwarf but it didn't make a lot of difference. His nephew was not ugly! He was adorable even though he didn't look like the line of Durin. He was the only one that was blond. It wasn't his fault that Dis met and fell in love with a blond dwarf.

"Yes! I did say that. And who are you?"

"I'm Thorin Oakenshield heir of Durin." Thorin said with pride.

The large dwarf looked down at him confused. "Sorry, never heard of you. My name is Fracklin."

Thorin was shocked that this dwarf didn't know his family name.

"I'm just passing through. Excuse me while I go find them ugly thieves." Fracklin tried to brush past Thorin but he ended up being pushed backwards.

"You shall not insult my kin!" Thorin yelled causing other dwarfs to look their direction.

"Kin? So they're your kid's hu? Well you raised two of the most disrespectful little dw….." But before he could finish he found himself on the dirt covered ground.

"How dare you!" Thorin reached down grabbing ahold of Fracklin's shirt pulling him up. Thorin pulled his arm back ready to smash his fist into that big mouth and remove teeth of the dwarf when someone grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Thorin don't!" Dwalin had heard the commotion and came over to see what it was about.

"He insulted my nephews." Thorin said looking down at Fracklin who looked a bit scared. Thorin was going to hit him but thought better of it. He would be king one day he should set a good example. "Fine."

"I hope you're going to pay for what they stole." Fracklin said trying to stand up.

Thorin shook his head reaching behind him for him money bag. He shoved the bag into Fracklin's chest. "But if you hit them so help me."

"I didn't lay a finger on them!" Once Thorin let go of this shirt he ran back to his food table money bag in hand.

* * *

"I think it's safe." Fili looked down as his little brother. He was breathing heavily and he looked like he was about to say something but was out of breath. "That guy was big."

"He was scary. We should tell uncle." Kili said licking his dry lips, it was hard keeping up with his older brother.

"No. We can take care of ourselves. I got him good too." Fili placed his arms on his side trying to stand straight trying to look strong. He was so proud of himself, he had taken down a full grown dwarf! And he didn't need anyone's help.

Kili looked up at his brother amazed. "Uncle would be proud!" Kili wished he could have done that but he was too afraid.

"Yea!" But then he thought about his uncle and how he now hated them and thought better of it. Fili let his arms fall to his sides. "You messed up my moment." He folded his arms across his chest sticking his bottom lip out.

* * *

_Sorry this one wasnt as funny. The next one Thorin will find them and again more trouble. Oh and Thorin gets mushy! The two boys get more adorable. :D Fili becomes grumpy, hope no one minds. _


	3. Found them

_Wow this one was longer than I thought but no matter what I did with it I didn't like it. Dont think I hit my mushy part good. **I wanted Kili to be cute and fluffy, lol**_

_Fili is kind of a little brat. So don't hate me. Hope you like it _

_And once again thank you to the ones that reviewed! I love reviews so if you could do it again Id be one happy person. Enjoy!_

* * *

"You check that way I'll go this way." Thorin asked of Dwalin as they split up. He walked around the town looking over anyone that was the size of a child.

Once Thorin's eyes caught sight of his nephew's backs his heart skipped a beat. "Ohh thank Durin! Kili!"

Kili jumped turning around. "Uncle!" He said in shock his eyes grew big he knew he was going to be in big trouble.

"Where's your brother Kili?" Thorin said looking around as he rested his hands on Kili's small shoulders.

"He's over dar." Kili pointed to a small wooden building with paintings hanging on the outside.

"You ok?" Thorin gave his nephew a once over.

"Yeap. Am I grounded?"

Thorin didn't know how to answer that question. He had never grounded his sister's kids before but he knew they deserved it. "Yes." He said with a strong voice.

"Aww." Kili looked down at the ground frowning.

"Come on, let's go get your brother." Thorin pushed Kili toward the wooden building.

"Is he grounded too?" Kili's neck was starting to hurt having to look up so high.

"Of course he is. Neither one of you gets desert after dinner tonight." Kili let out a whine at that but Thorin ignored him as they walked on.

Thorin and went inside with Kili following and sure enough Fili was inside looking at a book. "There you are Fili." Thorin walked over to him with a smile on his face. "What did you find?"

Fili slowly looked up at him. "I don't know." Fili hated the fact that his reading wasn't all that good yet.

"Let me see." Fili handed him the smallish book. It was strange talking to his uncle. He just suddenly showed up and first chance he got he would make a run for it. But for now he would play it cool.

"It's about elves." Thorin said dryly. Out of all the books he could have picked out it had to be one about elves. He always thought the elves were snobby and they had no beards.

Fili looked up at Thorin. "Really? Is there any dwarfs in it?"

Thorin quickly flipped though the book. "No." And he shoved the book back on the book shelf. "Pick a different one."

Fili started to look though the shelves.

"You can pick a book but remember you are grounded." Thorin knew his sister grounded them so he figured he could too. But it felt strange to do so.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Kili snuck up behind Thorin and started pulling on the end of Thorin's jacket. "Look, look!"

Thorin looked down at his excited nephew. "What is it?"

Kili lead Thorin to a table that had a variety of stuffed toys on it. "I want."

Thorin looked at the stuffed toys. They looked to be well made but they weren't the best looking things he had ever seen. "Which one?" He looked back down at Kili who pointed up at the table. The table was taller than Kili so it was difficult to know which one he wanted. "I don't see."

Thorin picked Kili off the ground and leaned him closer to the table.

"I want dat one! It's so cute." Kili grabbed at a stuffed brown bear.

Thorin put him back on the ground and grabbed ahold of the brown bear. He looked it over from top to bottom and the back of it. It had big round circles of black cloth sown on for eyes and sticks for a smile. It was quite cute surprisingly. But if he had it made it would have real jewels for eyes. Silk strings for its mouth and nose and real fur. He handed the bear to Kili. "You want that?"

"Yes! Please?!" Kili started to jump in place with excitement. He looked up at his uncle with his big brown eyes in a pleading way.

Thorin shook his head it was so hard to say no to him and his brother it was pathetic. He knew he shouldn't because he grounded them but he found he couldn't say no. Yet he kept telling Dis not to be buying the boys everything they wanted. This must be the look she warned him about that Kili liked to give. Kili just kept looking at him with his big brown eyes. You could have just melted in them. (A/N: Think bambie. Or puss in boots!)

Thorin handed Kili a gold coin. "Now go pay for it." Thorin turned around ready to give Fili a coin but he wasn't where Thorin had left him. "Now where did you go?"

After Kili paid for his new bear he ran over to Thorin. "Aint it just the bestest?"

"I guess so. Your brothers gone again." To Thorin it was a piece of junk. He wouldn't hurt Kili by saying so. But he knew what he was going to have made for an upcoming birthday. But with his luck Kili would be upset by him getting him a (new better bear.)

"Fili?" Kili looked around the store for his brother with worry in his eyes. Then his eyes got wide as he looked up at his uncle. "What if a troll ate him?"

"No troll could fit in this store. Don't worry, there is none for miles."

Thorin went over to the book shelf to grab a book, he pulled it out and read the title. It read (The Wonderful Dwarf Adventures) Thorin smiled as he looked at the drawing that was on the front of the thick paper. It was of a blond dwarf, Thorin laughed Fili should like this one.

After Thorin paid for it he and Kili went outside and Thorin saw Fili right off the bat. Kili looked at his uncle and followed Thorin's eyes and saw his brother talking to a young blond dwarf. 'Was Fili actually talking to a girl?' Kili thought as his feet got lifted off the ground as Thorin picked him up.

"Yea, and one day I'll be king." Fili said to the young girl. She had blond hair as well her hair was straight and she had braids running across her head holding her hair back. She giggled as Fili went on about how he had a younger brother and about how he had just taken down a full grown dwarf! And all by his self too and how his little brother was at awe over him.

Thorin walked up all quiet like and once he was close enough he yelled out. "Fili! My boy!"

Fili jumped high in the air causing the girl dwarf to yell out. "Uncle." Fili looked up at his uncle who held his brother in his arms. He looked back at the blond dwarf. "I have to go." He smiled grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss. The girl blushed as she ran off.

"Looks like you found yourself a wife already. But you're a little young don't you think?" Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephew. He was going to set a bad example for his younger brother.

"I…I…Never mind." Fili looked at the ground he was a little embarrassed that he was caught by his uncle.

"Are you giving me an attitude?"

"No." Fili's voice was quiet when he answered.

"Look at what uncle got me!" Kili said as he waved his new bear in front of his brother.

"Who cares." Fili was a little jealous that Kili had gotten a bear and he didn't.

"Oh." Was all Kili said as he let the bear hand loosely in his hand by his side.

Thorin wanted to give Fili his book but he was being a little brat. But he decided to ignore Fili's behavior and give it to him anyway. He pulled the book out from his pocket that was inside his jacket and waved it at him."I got you somthing."

Fili reached out taking the book from him. "For me?" Fili finally allowed himself to smile. "Thanks." He tryed to read what the title said but he only knew the word Dwarf. "The wondaul dwarf Avangies?"

Thorin was happy that his nephew was now smiling even though his reading was as bad as his spelling. He could not wait to have a one on one time with Fili and teach him to read and spell. "Are you two hungry yet? Or was the stolen food good enough?"

"We didn't steal it. Fili got it." Kili said all innocently.

"Did he pay for it?" Thorin already knew the answer but he figured now was a good time to teach them not to steal.

"Was we suppose to?" Kili's mouth hung open as he looked down at his brother.

Fili just stared at them wishing his brother would be quiet. "Kili was hungry."

"Next time make sure you pay for the food you eat. And ask. You two could have gotten into a lot of trouble." Thorin knew it might not stick, he was being too soft about it.

"Yes sir." Fili kept his eyes on his boots not wanting to look at his uncle.

"Let's go home we will get something to take home to eat." Thorin said placing Kili back on the ground.

Kili looked excited until he looked over at his brother who looked so miserable. "What's wrong brother?"

"I don't want to go home." Fili's bottom lip started to poke out again.

Thorin was growing tired of Fili and his pouting. He was always a good boy and he hoped that his yelling hadn't of upset him more than he had originally thought.

"Well were going anyway. Now let's get a move on it's about lunch time." He reached his hands down hoping for the boys to take them in hopes of them not running off again. Kili grabbed it almost instantly but Fili just stood in one spot pouting.

Fili was feeling worse by the moment. It still felt as if his uncle hated him because if it wasn't for him Thorin's eye would never have gotten hurt.

"Come on Fili." Kili reached his hand out to his brother smiling warmly.

"You know uncle still hates us don't you. He's just playing nice to make himself feel better."

Kili looked to his brother and to his uncle his smile fading. He had almost forgotten that Thorin had yelled at them earlier and that was the reason for them running away. He let go of his uncle's hand and walked over to his brother tears coming to his eyes. "He does?" He asked himself looking back at his uncle.

"I do not hate you two. And I'm not playing nice. I was worried sick about you too. Worried something would happen." Thorin said getting to his knees so he was at eye level with them.

"But you yelled at us." Kili said looking up at his uncle. "You don't love us anymore."

"Yea if you loved us you wouldn't have screamed at us like that." Fili wore the look Thorin wore when he was serious.

Thorin hated his nephew saying that. How could they think he could ever hate them? "I don't hate ether of you. And me yelling does not mean I hate you." Thorin tried to think of a good word that would explain it to where they would understand. "I was mad. But not at the two of you. I was mad at the arrow for hitting me."

Thorin thought it was stupid that the boys were taking him getting mad so serious. Kids were so strange they let every little thing get into their heads. Or someone would say something to them and they would twist the words thinking it meant something else.

"But I shot it." Kili looked down in shame. "I willy am sorry."

"If I hated you two then why did I come looking for the both of you?" Thorin said knowing that would hit the spot.

Fili looked at his uncle not sure if he believed him or not.

"I swear I don't hate you two." Thorin begged getting back on his feet.

"You don't?!" Kili's eyes lit up as he beamed up at Thorin starting to believe him.

Thorin soon his head. "No. I could never. I love you two dearly."

Kili's eyes shone as he reached his little arms up wiggling his fingers around at his uncle waiting to be picked up.

Thorin's heart just melted as he reached down to pick his nephew up. He held him close Kili wrapping his short arms around Thorin's neck. Kili was too forgiving even though Thorin was sorry he yelled at him.

"I lofe you too uncle." Kili squeezed Thorin's neck harder snuggling his head in his uncle's hair.

Thorin smiled closing his eyes as he hugged his nephew back.

Fili felt strange, he couldn't remember his uncle ever saying he loved anyone before so maybe he meant it but then again maybe he didn't?

Fili watched the two of them he felt so left out. Even though his uncle did say he loved them both it didn't feel like it even if he did buy him a book.

Fili crossed his arms across his chest. He wanted a cuddle too but he felt he didn't need one. For one he was getting too old for them. And two he needed to grow up to make Thorin proud of him. He wanted his uncle to know that he could be a good king one day. He looked back up at his brother feeling jealous but he brushed it off looking behind him at some cloud in the sky. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. "I'm too old for cuddles anyway."

"Fili. Come here."

Fili looked back at his uncle who was now down on one knee one arm out stretched. Fili was so tempted and his brother did look happy in his uncle's arms. Oh what the heck. He ran at his uncle not caring that he was too old for hugs and cuddles. He wrapped his arms around him Thorin doing the same. Thorin's fur on his jacket tickled his noise but it made the anger he felt start to fade away. Maybe his uncle did love him.

* * *

_Whoot. I worked on a good ending for this all night! Please hit the bottom. **Next up is a round of food poisoning! And a very tired Thorin!** _


	4. Sickness

_**Thank you all for the reviews and the ones who stayed with this story :D You gals are the best!** _

_I hope I don't gross ya'll out too bad. Enjoy!_

* * *

Once they were done with their family bonding moment they headed back home.

Kili was walking along holding on to the end of his uncle's jacket. But slowly his stomach started to feel all kinds of funny. It started growling and it felt like something was moving around. He grabbed at his stomach with his free hand and rubbed it. It continued to make funny noises and it was starting to pain. Fili was walking next to him and he looked over at him. "My tummy hurts."

Fili looked over at his brother worry on his face. "It does? You hungry?" Kili shook his head no. "Did you eat too much?" Fili knew that wasn't the case since they didn't even get to finish and they had maybe ten bites before that guy chased them.

"No. Was it bad?" Kili's said referring to the food, his stomach was really starting to hurt now and he started wiggling around while he was walking.

Fili thought back to the guy, he did spit when he talked maybe he wasn't such a clean cook after all. He was never going to take food from a stranger again. Fili watched his brother start to bend over slightly while he tried to keep up with his uncle. "Kili?"

Kili started to make funny noise with his mouth like he was choking. He let go of his uncle's jacket and started falling to the ground.

"Uncle!" Fili yelled as he caught his brother before he fell down. He lowered him to the ground and as soon as Kili's hands touched the ground he hurled.

"Kili?" Thorin turned around at Fili shouting his name, as soon as he saw Kili fall he grabbed at him but Fili got him first. He reached down rubbing circles on Kili's back. "It's ok. Uncle's here. Let all that nasty food out, you'll feel better."

'Poor boy, at least it wasn't my food that made him sick. Oh, Dis is going to kill me over this. I'm in so much trouble.' Thorin thought as he rubbed Kili's back and held his hair back waiting. When Kili finished Thorin helped him up, took out a cloth from his pocket and wiped the little dwarf's mouth with it. "Do you feel better?"

"No." Came the little voice, as Kili reached out to his uncle. His new bear held close to his chest. Thorin pulled him close, trying to avoid the smell that was making his own stomach start to turn.

"You ok Fili?" Thorin looked down at him worried, he knew Fili ate the same food. He was going to put that guy out of business tomorrow.

"Yes Uncle. I'm ok. But I'm so thirsty." Fili was smacking his lips.

"Let me know if you feel bad." He looked at the nearest stall, they were selling a ginger drink. Thorin motioned to the guy he wanted two. When the man brought them over, Fili took one and slowly sipped it. Thorin held the other cup for Kili who was in his arms. Kili took a sip and laid his head on Thorin's shoulder.

"Can bear have one too, he don't feel good."

"Of course." Thorin moved the cup to the bear that Kili held out. "Don't drink too fast." Thorin felt a little foolish giving a stuffed bear drink but Kili looked happy about it. Kili tried to smile and Thorin then gave him more of the drink. Thorin handed the cup back and began to walk home.

Once they made it to Dis's home Thorin put Kili on the bench in the living room. It was warm and inviting with a warm fire burning in the fireplace. The room's carved furniture was painted, there were cushions to soften the hard chairs and bench. Drawings on the walls, of family, flowers, trees and other stuff. Small torches lit the room giving it a soft feeling. There was a big round rug in the middle of the floor, Thorin had bought Dis for a present. Toys were by the fireplace, and above it were two swords and an ax.

He hurried in the boy's room to grab some blankets and a cushion. He laid the blankets over Kili and put the cushion under his head. He would have put Kili in his room but he didn't want him to mess his bed up. "How are you doing?"

"Worse." Kili groaned as he reached his little hand out for his uncle.

Thorin grabbed it smiling as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Kili's hand. "I'll go make some tea." Kili nodded as Thorin got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Kili tried to look around. "Fili?" Kili was starting to worry since his brother wasn't where he could see him. "Fili!" Kili sat up looking around the room for his brother. He started to cry not finding him. "Fili…"

Thorin heard his nephews cry's and left the tea unmade to see what was wrong. "Kili? What's wrong little one?"

"Fili's gone." Kili rubbed his teary eyes looking around. "You forgot him."

Thorin looked around and Kili was right there was no Fili to be seen. "Don't worry I didn't leave him. He was here. Fili where are ya?" But then he heard a groaning noise and a thump. "Fili!"

He took off down the short hall worry fueling him and he stopped at the door that was at the end. He knocked on the door knowing it was the bathroom. "You alright Fili?"

"Noooo." Replied a miserable sounding voice.

"Food got to you too did it?" Thorin was really starting to get mad at that cook guy. He had forgotten his name so he was just going to call him 'Pig'. He wished now he had punched his lights out. His little ones were sick and now he would have to explain that to Dis as well as the running away.

"Not the same as it did Kili."

Thorin heard Fili moving something around in the bathroom. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Came a yell.

Thorin knocked again wanting Fili to come to the door. Did the food make him break out? Thorin wondered since Fili was making so much noise. But then the door opened and Thorin pulled his head back once the smell hit him. God was it awful and it almost knocked him right off his feet. "Durin Fili."

"I don't feel so good." Fili was swaying in the doorway.

And Fili didn't look very good either. His face was flushed and his eyes were red and his shoulders shook. "I believe you."

"I've never had this happen before. I hurt." Fili said pushing past his uncle walking to the living room.

Thorin looked around the bathroom, it was made of stone and it had a glass built into the ceiling to let in light so it wouldn't look like a dungeon. It had two toilets since Thorin had one built right after his nephews were born so they wouldn't fall down the grown up one. He would hate to see what they would look like if that did happen.

He shook his head shutting the door and went to the living room. Fili was now lying on the couch holding his brother. Kili's eyes were closed as his brother rubbed his back. "You want some tea Fili?"

"Sure." Fili liked tea when he was sick, his mother always made it for him. "With honey?"

"Of course." Thorin headed to the kitchen to finish making the tea.

Fili was watching his brother breath but then his stomach started to hurt again and he knew what was coming next. "Move!" He gave his brother a shove who was leaning against him as he jumped off the bench.

"Fili?" Kili groaned his stomach not approving it being moved so suddenly. He tried to watch his brother but it looked like there was two of him. He started to feel dizzy, he looked at the fire place that was close by but the room started spinning. "Ahh." His body started to move back and forth, he felt so strange.

Fili grabbed the back of his pants trying to hurry out of the living room. "Oh no, no no no…..don't goo." He ran as fast as he could go while his legs shook to the bathroom.

"Uncle." Kili tried to yell it but it was barely above a whisper. But Thorin must have heard him because soon he appeared in front of him. Kili reached his arms up at his uncle wanting to be held.

"My poor little guy." Thorin picked his nephew up holding in at eye level with him. "You look horrible." Thorin looked into Kili's eyes but they were darting all over the room. Next thing he knew liquid was flying out of Kili's mouth and spattering on Thorin's shirt. "Eww." Thorin looked down at the mess it had chucky white stuff in it and something orange. 'What did he eat?' Thorin thought as he looked back at Kili.

Kili looked down at his messy uncle tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sowie."

"It's ok. I'll go change shirts." But soon Kili's water works were on full blast. Thorin didn't know what to do as he watched his sick nephew cry. "Kili. It's ok." He wanted to hug poor Kili but knew he couldn't with the mess on his shirt.

He sat Kili back on the bench putting a hand on his head. "You're a little warm, baby."

Thorin headed to the spare room Dis had for him for the times he would stay with the boys. He had spare clothes in there. But as soon as he got to the hall he gagged. It smelled so bad and between that and the mess on his shirt he was sure he wasn't going to make it to his room.

But he managed to get there and then leaned over a bucket he found and followed Kili's example. Good thing his men hadn't seen him, they would tease him for months over this. He pulled his shirt off and wiped his mouth then threw the dirty shirt in a corner. Going over to the chest, he opened it and took out a clean shirt and pulled it on. He had to get back to the boys.

When he returned to the living room, with cups of tea, he found Fili had returned. He was sitting on a cushion and watching the fire. Kili was sitting where Thorin had left him, his face still wet from the tears. Thorin put the tray down and went over to him. He pulled the towel he brought with him, one end damp. He wiped Kili's face with it rubbing the tears away and cleaning his mouth, and then he ruffled his hair. "It will be alright my boy." Kili just looked at him as he held his bear close.

Thorin picked up the two small mugs with animals designs on the side and handed them to the boys. "Drink these slowly. Then I think you should both take a nap."

"Uncle Thorin, will you tell us a story?" Fili asked his uncle.

"Ok, drink your tea first and get comfortable. Do you want me to tell you stories or read that new book to you?"

Fili looked at the book on the floor and thought about it. "Stories about you! Those are better than anything." Fili loved hearing Thorin's stories it made him want to be just like his uncle when he grew up.

"Yeah, uncle. No ones like you. A hero." Kili said as he scooted closer to the edge of the bench looking at his uncle with adoring eyes.

Thorin smiled at them. They were so sweet, and special. He loved watching out for them even though it was very tiring. He pulled a chair over to where the boys were sitting, and sat down. He watched the boys, as they lay down and cuddled up. "Dwalin and I were just going hurting for deer. It should have been a simple trip to the forest. But it wasn't. We had been walking for two hours and had seen no animals we could bring home. When I sensed something was wrong. I pulled my sword and we were rushed by orcs, ugly smelly things they were. I raised my sword…"

* * *

_Good ending? If enough of you like it I will add another chap. Hope you enjoyed the ride. If you like it please review?_


	5. Memories

_**My chapters keep deleting themselves sorry. **Thank you all for reviewing! You hobbit fans, well you Fili, Kili, and Thorin fans are amazing! Never had so many reviews for one story before. You gals and one guy are just to kind! Keep them coming._

_This one is adorable just for ya'll. Thorin and his memories. Enjoy._

* * *

After Thorin was finished telling his tale he looked down at his little ones smiling. They were both leaning ageist him. Kili had his eyes close and he had his thumb in his mouth and his other hand was wrapped around Thorin's long braid. He looked so peaceful and sweet. He looked down at Fili who wasn't asleep. He still didn't look all that great. "You feel any better Fili?"

Fili looked up at his uncle eyes red. "Sort of. My tummy's still having fits." Just then his stomach started to make growing noises. "Could you make me some soup? Mom gives it to me when I get sick."

Thorin nodded his head if it would make his nephew feel better then he would make him anything he wanted. He reached down to Kili grabbing his hand trying to get him to let go of his braid. He didn't want to wake him but Kili wasn't letting go. Thorin pulled Kili's small fingers back one by one till his braid was free.

Kili let out a groan as Thorin laid him out on the bench. His thumb was still in his mouth and he looked content. Thorin stood up covering Kili up before he left for the kitchen.

Fili looked over at his brother wishing he could go to sleep but every time he closed his eyes his stomach would wake him. Either from the pain or from the noise it kept making. It made him want to never eat anything ever again. He felt something rise up in his throat and his hands flew up to his face covering his mouth. He swallowed trying to keep the bile down. "Ew." He jumped off the bench and started to the bathroom hand still over his mouth.

Thorin had a pot of water started over the fire and he went to the pantry to get some veggies and meat if there was any. The pantry was fairly stocked but then again it would have to be with two growing dwarflings. He grabbed some carrots, potatoes, chicken and some other veggies that looked good. Once he had them cut up he threw them in the pot along with some seasonings. He put only a few seasonings in the soup so that it wasn't too strong for Fili's stomach.

After he stirred the soup he sat in a nearby chair and watched the fire thinking back to when he had first seen his nephews. Dis had been in the big room where she and Thorin were born. Along with their father and grandfather for as long there history was known.

Thorin wanted to be there for his sister but she would have none of it. She told him she didn't want him there and he could see the child when he was born. Thorin understood why she didn't want him in there but he was so excited to be an uncle. He knew in his heart it was going to be a boy. And he knew he was to be the one who trained him how to fight.

Soon cries filled the air and Thorin's mouth formed a huge smile. He paced back in forth in front of the door waiting for news on the new baby. It felt like hours before the door finely opened and Dis' husband walked out with a bundle of blankets.

"It's a boy." The new father seemed so happy about the baby being a boy.

"Give him here." Thorin demanded, out stretching his arms. The wait of seeing the baby was getting too much. His excitement could be read all over his face.

The new father handed his new son over to Thorin a smile never leaving his lips. "We named him Fili."

Thorin looked down at Fili his smile getting bigger. "He's beautiful." He looked at the baby's hair color it was not dark like it was supposed to be. He looked up at Dis' husband. "He has your hair color."

"You disappointed?" A confused look came over the blond dwarfs face.

"Of course not. It's just…he's the first in our family to not have dark hair." He looked back down at his new nephew. It didn't matter to him, it made him that much more special. "I love you anyway." He whispered to the small baby. Baby Fili looked up at Thorin with his big bright blue eyes. They shined like the moon. And Thorin knew they would melt anyone's heart that would look at them.

He couldn't wait to announce the new ones arrival to the whole kingdom.

Thorin smiled at the memory as he stood up to stir the now boiling soup. The smell was refreshing compared to the sick smell that he smelled all over the house.

He went to the living room to check on the boys but Kili was the only one who was on the bench. He shook his head he could hear heaving sounds coming from down the hall. "My poor boy." He figured he would leave him be.

He sat down next to the sleeping Kili and started stroking his head. He ran his fingers though Kili's hair smiling as he thought back to the time he had first seen Kili.

It was night time and five years after Fili had been born. Dis had been in the birthing room most of the day. Thorin was starting to worry that there was something wrong. He found himself doing the same thing he did when Fili was born. He was pacing. He found he didn't want to do the same thing with this baby's birth as he did with Fili's.

Dis had told him it was going to be a girl. But for some reason Thorin didn't think the baby would be a girl. She wanted a baby girl so bad. She was so lonely now that her husband was gone. He had fallen in battle just after she had found out she was with child. The poor dwarf never even knew he was to have another child. A daughter according to Dis. He knew she was hurting inside and he had tried to get her to let it out but she insisted that she would after the baby came. She didn't want to stress herself and he unborn child out.

He walked over to the wall that held the door he wanted to open so bad and looked at the painting that was there. It was not a good painting, it looked like a blur of a village. He wondered if whoever painted it was half blind.

He started to run his fingers carefully over the vase that was on a small table below the bad painting. But a yell startled him and his fingers jerked causing the vase to fall off and shatter on the stone flooring below. "Damn it." He kind of liked that vase, it look a lot better than the painting.

He turned around looking at the door his patience wearing thin. Soon enough baby cries were heard. Joy filled his heart and the worry of the baby not being ok ebbed away.

One of Dis' friends came to the door awhile later holding a bundle of silky blankets that was moving around.

Thorin took the bundle from her smiling. The new born was kicking its feet all over the place and it was a little hard to hold on to him. He looked down at the baby his heart melting like snow.

"It's a boy." Dis' friend said softly as she smiled. "Don't drop him now." She reached out for the baby trying to make sure the baby wouldn't wiggle his way out of his uncle's arms.

Thorin pulled himself and the baby back. "I won't." He could have jumped for joy, it was exciting to know that he was right and that the baby was a boy.

He wished she would just go away he wanted to adore the baby alone. He did not want his friends to know how stupid he was for the new baby.

And soon enough she headed back in the room, but before she did she looked back at Thorin. "I'm going to check on Dis."

"Tell her I'm proud of her…and I win."

She looked back at him confused not knowing what he meant.

Thorin looked past her, he could see his sister sitting up in the middle the big light blue bed. She looked to be ok. Her hair looked wet and she had sweet running down her face and she looked exhausted.

He looked back down at the wiggling baby. "She forgot to tell me your name little one." He put his hand on the baby's chest. Thorin was shocked at how much the baby looked like him. He had quite a lot of hair for a baby. It was dark like his families and he for some reason had brown eyes instead of blue. But that was ok. He was the first to have brown eyes. His sister seemed to like to have the odd kids of the family. But that was ok, it made them that much more special in Thorin's eyes. The small baby grabbed at Thorin's fingers making a choking sound.

There was just something different about this baby from Fili. Thorin just couldn't figure it out. But it seemed that this baby would become his favorite. Maybe it was the eyes?

"It's ok baby." Thorin was growing tired of call his new nephew baby so he walked over to the door kicking at it. It was hard knocking on a door with his foot.

Dis' friend came to the door. "Yes?"

"What is the child's name?"

"O yes! I forgot to tell you. Dis named him Kili."

"Kili?" Thorin looked down at Kili. He didn't look like a Kili to him he looked more like a Thorin! "Why didn't she name him after me?" He said to no one but himself. He turned away from the door walking down the hall with Kili. He was going to go show Fili his new brother. And maybe others if he saw anyone. To day was going to be a good one to brag. And Fili could help him spread the word.

He watched Kili as he walked down the hall, Kili reached up at him his finger reminding him of starfish. And Thorin could have sworn Kili smiled at him. He would protect this child and be there for him for as long as he need him to be. Just as he was doing for Fili, now that they had no father. He hoped Kili's first word would be uncle. Fili's had been mamma.

Thorin blinked as he shook his head at the memory. But soon a burning smell hit his nose. "The soup!"

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there lost in memories. But as he stood up he felt something that was in his lap slid off. It fell to the ground with a dull thump and cry's filled the air. He looked down horrified. "Kili!"

Kili had crawled halfway in his lap at some point and he had not noticed and now Kili lay sprawled out on the floor hurt and crying.

* * *

_Fili's birth turned out way better than Kili's for some strange reason. I cant stop wrighting! I hope you all loved it! Will post another chapter monday. _


	6. The smell

_Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Keep them coming.._

**_Warning this chapter contains Poop. Stinky poop._**

* * *

Thorin reached down scooping the now screaming Kili in his arms. He held him close whispering in his ear. "I'm so sorry Kili. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me." But Kili continued to cry loudly. "Suhhh, baby it's alright." He jiggled Kili, and gave him little kisses, as he'd seen Dis do this to calm the boys so he gave it a try. He looked around for anyone who could help him. But there was no one. He was on his own. But he already knew that.

"Kili?" Fili came wobbling in the living room worry all over his sick face. "What happened uncle?"

Thorin was bouncing Kili in his arms trying to calm him. He could see a red mark on his little forehead. "He fell." Dropped was more like it.

The one thing Dis had warned him about not to do. From the moment the little ones were babies she always feared he would drop them. And now he had and he would not tell her in fear of never seeing them again.

He looked down at Kili brushing his bangs from his small face. The redness that was almost in the middle of Kili's head was starting to grow. "O boy." No it couldn't be swelling up. How would he hide this? Dis was sure to see it. What if Kili was seriously hurt? Maybe he should take him to a healer.

"Let me see." Fili said tugging on the end of Thorin's long shirt.

Thorin bent down hoping Fili's presence would help calm his little brother. But then he remembered the smell. The burning smell that he smelt just before Kili fell off his lap. He looked towards the kitchen, thick gray smoke was coming out in puffs. "Durin!"

He handed Kili off to his brother running to the kitchen. The chair he had been sitting in was now in flames. The soup was no more for it had bubbled out of the caldron and flames surrounded it. The grease from the chicken that was in the soup must have helped aid the fire.

Thorin looked around for the bucket of water he knew was in the kitchen just for this purpose. He looked all over the place for it but the only thing he could find was the cloth that covered the table. He grabbed it pulling it off not caring about the unlit candles and flowers that were resting on it.

He wadded it up smacking it against the burning chair hoping for it to burn out. But then the cloth went up in flames causing Thorin to throw it to the ground. He stomped on it until it was nothing but black ash, the chair still burning hot. The room smelled so bad he started coughing. He ran out the door and yelled at the first Dwarf he saw, to go get water and lots of it.

He turned and bumped into Dwalin. Thorin stood there with smoky face, his hair singed on the ends. Dwalin smacked at it and waved his hand in front of his face.

"What's' going on, Thorin?"

"Oh, a little mishap in the kitchen. Don't you dare mention it to the others." Thorin was embarrassed that he didn't know how to take care of his nephews the right way

"Ah, did you burn your biscuits?" He said with a smirk.

"No!, come on I could use the help. You do the kitchen I'll take care of the boys." Thorin was glad he was able to get out of fixing his kitchen mess.

Dwalin came in and headed to the kitchen, glancing at the crying Kili that Fili had wrapped in his arms. He looked in the kitchen. 'Dis is going to kill you. The walls are sooty, and there's burnt stuff everywhere.' He smiled as he began to put out the rest of the fire. He found the bucket in a corner behind a chair with water and used that.

Thorin went over to Kili, knelt down beside him. "Kili?"

"Uncle, he has a bad boo boo. Fix it, you can do anything just like mama." Fili coughed at the smell that drifted from the kitchen.

Thorin looked at Fili. "I'll try." He turned to Kili. "Come here little one. "He pulled him to his chest and hugged him. "I'm going to fix it." 'He just hoped he could. "I need to get you little ones out of here."

Thorin didn't want to take a chance that the smoke might hurt his nephews. Kili's crying had come to an almost stop and Fili's face was still pale

Thorin picked up both of his little ones and carried them out the front door. He wasn't that far away when he heard a sound. It was squishy wet sound and it was long and dragged out. He looked between his two nephews. "Please tell me that was the forest."

But he knew what it was as soon as that horrific smell from an hour prior hit his noise. "For Durin sake! Fili!" Thorin looked down at his oldest nephew.

Kili let out a long laugh pinching his noise shut. "Fili." Kili stuck his tongue out at his older brother not feeling sorry for him in the slightest.

Fili's eyes were starting to get watery his cheeks flushing red. "I didn't mean too."

Thorin didn't want to change his (too old) nephew's cloths. "You ok?"

Fili nodded wiggling in his uncles arms. "It was just a toot. Sorry." Fili's face went from pale to red in his cheeks.

Flashback

It sent his thoughts back to years before when Fili was a baby. Ah that was not a good memory at all. It made him gag to think about it. Dis was making bread and had her hands in the dough and baby Fili was crying. She wanted the bread to be done before he husband got home so he would have something to eat.

"Thorin, change Fili for me, please."

Thorin looked up, and over at the baby laying in the cradle by the fire. "But Dis, I don't know how. I don't need to know how. I have no kids!"

"Well one day you will brother! And believe me you will. Practice now. Fili won't mind."

Thorin stood up and went over to the cradle and picked up the squalling red faced baby. He took him into the other room where a table was set up with clothes and a bowl with water and a towel. "Now what do I do?"

He looked down at Fili's cloth, it sure did look full. It hung way below his tummy as Fili kicked his legs crying. "You could help you know. Is this any way to treat your favorite uncle?"

He laid the baby down and pulled up his little gown. Then untied his cloth and pulled it down. "Ahhh. Where did that come from? That is the stickiest thing ever."

He pulled it off while holding Fili on the table. As he turned to dump it in the bucket he glanced behind him hoping Dis was there. She wasn't. He dropped it, then as he lifted his hand to grab a new cloth he saw it. The horror! He stretched out his hand as far away from himself as he could. He wiggled his fingers. Nasty black stuck to his fingers, and he just knew it would never come off. He could never eat with that hand again, or use it. Chop it off!

"NO!" He yelled. "I'm going to die of disease! Dis, help me!"

When Dis came running in she saw Thorin waving his arm around, eyes big as saucers and he was hopping.

"Calm down Thorin. You aren't dying. Unless I kill you. Now stop acting like your nephew. You've touched worse than that. Wipe a bit under your nose and you will soon not notice it at all." She came over and smacked Thorin hard on the back of his head. "Big bad Thorin, scared of baby poo."

"It's nasty. My hand…And I would not put that anywhere near my beard!"

"Thorin! Now I'll hold Fili you wash your precious hand, then you clean him up and then you can play with him." Thorin reached for the soap not wanting to touch the other hand. He could feel his sister's glare on the back of his neck. 'I'm never coming back here,' he thought. 'And I'm never going to have kids of my own.' He added to his thoughts.

The next day however he did come back to his sister house. His promise to himself not to come back died. He could never stay away from his sister and especially his nephew! Dis' husband worked a lot so it gave him an excuse it to come by and help. By the time Kili was born he had changing poopie cloths down pat. Even better than his sister! Or so he thought.

End of flash back

Thorin smiled down at his nephew glad he didn't mess himself. "Let's get you two to my place until your mother's house is clean of smoke and ash."

"Thorin?"

Thorin looked behind him nephews still in his arms. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of his sister. "Dis!"

"Why does my house smell like it was caught on fire?" Dis had her fist pressed against her hips and she looked pissed.

* * *

_Hu-oh. What will Dis do?...Sorry to make that happen to poor Fili but I had to in order for Thorin to have his flash back. Hope you all laughed. Please help me get to 60 Reviews! I'll be so excited. More tomorrow. I am loving where this is going_


	7. Angry Dis

_Thank you all so much! You gals and dudes are so awesome! Your reviews are so sweet and I just love and thrive on them. I can't thank ya'll enough. I've never had so many! A mushy loving chapter __just for ya'll. :D Enjoy! Dis is a little harsh._

* * *

Thorin's mind went blank as he looked over at his beloved sister. What was he to say? He had caused her sons to run away by yelling at them, he let them get sick, then he dropped her youngest son and he burnt half her kitchen. He didn't know where to start or how to tell her in a nice way. He could lie? "I….Well I don't know. Dwalin came in to help cook and well….I think he messed up."

"Dwalin?" Dis didn't look like she believed him in the slightest. "And you expect me to believe that why?" She gave her brother a stern look.

"I don't?" He knew his lie was pathetic but he hated lying to her but he didn't want to tell the truth either.

Dis came up to Thorin taking her youngest from him who was half asleep. "Kili? Honey, mama's home."

Kili opened his eyes looking up at her. A smile spread across his face his brown eyes becoming more awake. "Ma!" He hugged his mom but soon she pulled him back.

"You smell sick hun. Is my baby alright?" She put her hand to his head to check for warmth but it caused him to wince. She pulled her hand back looking at his forehead. "What is that?" She moved Kili's bangs from his face to get a better look. "How in Durin's name did that happen Thorin?!"

Poor Kili's bruise forehead now had grew into an ugly red-white bump.

The look Dis was giving Thorin burned a hole in his soul, and it was scary. He knew his nephew had a goose egg on his forehead and it made his insides hurt. If he could he would change spots with him. "I might have….dropped him?" The last part he said so low Dis almost didn't catch it.

"You did what!" Dis was becoming furious with her brother causing Kili to start crying again. "Oh..Its ok baby. Mommy's not mad." Dis' voice became softer once again. But she looked back up at her oldest son. "Give him here please."

Thorin put Fili softly on the ground. "I'm sorry." He knew no matter how much he begged it would not make up for his mess.

"Come hear sweety." Dis called to her oldest giving Thorin the death glare. Once her oldest was in her arms she gave him a hug. "You smell horrid. You sick too baby?" Fili shook his head at his mother. "Can you do anything right brother? Even your food is deadly!" Dis grabbed her boys and walked toward her house leaving Thorin standing there with a sad look.

Thorin didn't blame his sister for being so mad at him. He did do a horrible job at babysitting and he did get the boys hurt. And it hurt his heart to know that his sister now hated him. He looked down at the dirt covered ground. He would give her time…he'd come back in the morning with her favorite kind of flowers hoping she would forgive him.

Dwalin came outside hearing the loud voices. "Dis! Didn't expect you this early. Thorin said…"

"I can imagine what he said. That stupid idiot! He almost killed my little ones. Almost burnt down my home. Do I have any home left?"

"Yes, it's just a little burnt in the kitchen. A chair, pot and small rug. I'll get a few to help me clean it up for you. Don't worry Dis. A few hours and it won't even smell. And it will look as if it were new." Dwalin patted Fili on the top of his head when he was the little one was looking at him.

"Okay, but if you see Thorin, tell him I'm going to kill him."

Dis turned and began walking down the road, headed towards her fathers. Only place she could think of. Holding Fili's hand and carrying Kili she past several others that she really didn't pay attention to as her thoughts were on ways to kill her big brother.

Thrain was coming out of his house when she came up. He smiled upon seeing his daughter. "Daughter, what are you doing here? Bringing my grandsons to see me?" His eyes light up brightly as he saw them.

"Yes, and ask if we can stay here for the rest of the night. Thorin burnt my house up." Dis was starting to feel a little ashamed for insulting her brother.

Thrain's eyes got bigger. "Thorin? My first born...How?" He could not believe such a thing.

"He was cooking I guess." She didn't really know since she never gave him a chance to explain himself. Well she did but he had just lied about it. "I asked him for one little thing, and what does he do? He makes a mess of it. Almost kills my little Kili."

Thrain looks over at his grandson. "He looks a little tired is all." Kili looked well to him but then again he hasn't seen a sick dwarfling in a long long time.

Thrain takes his youngest grandson in his arms and leads them into his home. Fili follows closely to his grandfather, holding the bottom of his coat. It was hard for him to keep up for his legs were short and his grandfathers were so much longer. He took long strides as he walked on.

Thrain sat down in a chair with Kili in his lap. "It is good to see my grandsons. So handsome, you did a good job. If only Thorin would give me more heirs!" He had picked out worthy dwarf women for his son but Thorin was too picky and turned them down. He said he was much too busy. Thrain did understand his reason.

Dis paced around. "I don't want to talk about him!" Just hearing her brother's name made her want to punch something. She knew she would forgive him but right now she wanted to sulk.

Thrain shook his head as he rocked Kili as Fili got onto his lap also, pulling on his white and black beard. "Surely it's not that bad. Accidents happen." It was then he saw the goose egg. "My that is a big bump for such a little fella." He winked at Kili. "But you're an hair of Durin. You're tough!"

"Mama, Uncle didn't do anything wrong." Fili said looking back to his mother with pleading eyes. "Please don be mad at him."

"We wunndid away." Said Kili as he yawned and began to suck on his thumb.

"You did what?" Dis looking at her father. Did she hear that right? Her sons ran away? Why would they run away?

"We ran away, stole some food that made us sick. Uncle came and found us. Took care of us. He tried to cook us soup. Kili fell and bumped his head. Uncles great. Don't be mad at him, momma. Please. We love him." Fili lay back against his grandfather after he said it his stomach still hurting him and talking took a lot of energy he didn't have out of him.

"Yeah, Lofe unc." Kili said around his thumb as his eyes closed his grandfather's chest making a good back rest.

"See daughter? Thorin didn't do anything. I knew he would never do anything to these boys. He loves them more than anyone. He made them his heirs too." Thrain looked down at the two dwarflings who were leaning against him. "Look at how cute they are. They remind me of you and Thorin when you two were little…Well Thorin anyway. You weren't around yet." Thrain loved his first born. He loved his only daughter but she could not compare to his first. He loved them in different ways.

"Then why is it that these things only happen when he babysits?"

"I don't know. Men aren't supposed to do that anyway. That's a woman's job." He looked back up at his beloved daughter.

"Well I need a break every once in a while father. I don't have a husband anymore. I need to rely on someone!" Dis was getting frustrated with her father. He didn't seem to understand her frustration and yet her and Thorin's mother raised them with little help from their father. He was always too busy. Thorin was nothing like his father. He was better. She knew how grateful she was for her older brother. He loved her sons almost as much as she did.

"Why don't we eat and then we can put the boys down for a nap."

"Ok dad. But I'm still mad." Her anger was fading fast, guilt was setting in over how harsh she was to her brother. In the morning she would go talk to him.

"Ok you be mad, and I'll eat with the boys."

"But we're not hungry. Sick."

Just then Fili threw up on their grandfathers lap missing his own lap.

Thrain looked down at his sick grandson. "What do you eat?!" He was getting sick just looking down at the nasty vile. But soon enough Kili made an even bigger mess his stomach not being about to hold it down after looking down at his brothers mess. "Oh my! Dis. Please come get your sons."

Dis did as she was told being careful of the mess. "It's just throw up father. It's not harmful. I'm taking them to the healer."

The healer had mixed herbs and tea together giving it to the younglings. One was to make their stomach all better the other was to help them have a peaceful sleep. He knew it would make them feel better. And he walked over to Kili and placed the back of a silver spoon over Kili's goose egg. He had told Dis that it was an old trick his family had used for a long time. It would make the bump go down and lessen the bruise. Dis found the healer to be strange but soon enough her boys were fast asleep. They looked so peaceful as they lay on the feather bed the healer had put them on. Dis found herself laying out on the long bench that was in front of the bed. Soon sleep claimed her too.

The morning sun rays moved across the floor until it was shining on the still sleeping Dis. She moved her arm up placing it over her eyes groaning. "Why must the sun turn up so fast?" It felt like she had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

She sat up stretching as she stood up. She looked down at the bed that her sons were laying on. They were still asleep. Fili had his smaller brother he had wrapped in his arms in a protective embrace. Kili still had his thumb in his mouth drool staining the bed sheet. They looked so peaceful she didn't dare want to move them. They needed all the sleep they could get after last night. The more sleep they got the better off they would be with being sick.

She took this time to think over what she would say to Thorin. Her dad was right. It was a woman's job to take care of her children but Thorin liked to watch them. And men didn't know how to take care of a kid as good as a woman did. It was instinct to them out of the ordinary to men. She took this quite time to sit down at the small table near the end wall. She grabbed a quill and pulled a piece of paper from a stack of papers and started to write.

Within a couple of hours her boys started to stir and she got up from the hard chair arching her back. "Never again." She told the chair as she walked over to her boys. Fili's eyes were open and he looked up at his mother smiling. "Morning my love."

Fili unwrapped his arms from his brother and reached up for his mother hoping not to wake his little brother. Dis carefully picked her oldest off the bed holding him close. "How are you feeling sweety?"

Fili shook his head smiling. "Lots better. No tummy aches."

"You sleep well?" She asked bouncing him on her hip knowing it was safe. His sickness seemed to be gone. His ashen face now had color to it. It was back to being the pale pink it once was.

"I dreamed of uncle Thorin…He was cryin mama." Fili looked sad as he told his mother of his dream.

"O baby. Your uncle never cries or weeps. He's strong." She knew Fili was worried for his uncle. "We will go see him as soon as Kili awakens." She gave Fili a kiss on his forehead placing him on the stone floor. "Go play but try to be quite about it."

She was about to go back to her paper but caught her youngest looking up at her in the corner of her eye. She looked down at him giving him her heartwarming smile.

Kili beamed up at his mother getting excited like he hadn't seen her for a month. He reached his short little arms up at her moving his fingers from open to little fist.

"Alright little one." She never could resist her cute dark haired son. He knew how to get what he wanted. She picked him up holding him close to her chest. "Ready to go home sweety?" He did look almost like his old self again. The bump that was on his head had gone down to almost nothing. The dark bruise that was there was now a light pink. 'Wow that healer's spoon trick really did do what he said it would do' she thought as she smiled at him.

She walked over to the table Kili in her arms and picked up the paper she was working on. "Fili. Let's go home honey."

Fili nodded crawling out from under the big bed. "Home!" He was the first out the door.

"Don't go too far Fili!" She called after him. Kili looked perfectly content in his mother's arms.

Along the way to her home she had to stop to grab Fili who was picking flowers from some poor lady's garden. And once she saw her home a smile tugged at her lips. Her eyes fell on her brother who was sitting on the bench that was beside the door. His head was down and he was picking his fingers with his small dagger. "And he talks about me picking my fingers and being too much of a girl."

She smiled happy he was already at her home. She dreaded going to look for him for when he was mad or upset and even frustrated he would find a good spot to stay. He did it a lot when they were younger and she was only able to find him twice.

"Uncle!" Fili yelled as soon as he saw him. He ran over to his uncle jumping on him causing Thorin and himself to fall back on the soft green grass. "Oops. Sowwie."

Thorin laughed as he grabbed Fili under the arms and tossed him in the air. Catching him as he came back down and repeated the process. It was easy to do since his nephew didn't weigh all that much. It made him laugh that much more when Fili laughed louder.

Dis walked over to them stopping at Thorin feet. "You shouldn't do that. You could drop him." She said the word sounding deeper than the rest and drawn out. She tried to give him a stern look but a smirk was creeping upon her lips.

Thorin held his nephew in the air looking up at his sister from where he lay. "Sorry." He sat up placing Fili's on the grass making sure his feet were firmly planted and he wasn't going to fall over.

Fili looked up at him. "You don't look like you've been crying."

"What do you mean?" Thorin looked down at Fili confused by him.

"He had a bad dream last night." Dis explained for her son.

"Oh." Thorin smiled down at Fili placing a big hand on his little shoulder.

Kili started pushing against his mother wanting down. Dis lowered him to the grass smiling down at him. "Careful."

Kili ran over to his uncle giving him a hug. "I missed you."

Thorin was touched at how much his nephews seemed to adore him. He stood up after Kili was done giving him a hug and looked down at his sister. "I'm sorry I'm a bad babysitter."

"I know. Don't worry about it….just don't do it again." She reached behind her pulling the piece of paper she was writing on at her father's house and handed it to Thorin. "And that's why I made you this."

Thorin took the paper looking down at it. "A list?" Thorin was just glad his sister seemed to have forgiven him.

"Yes. I thought on it all morning. Go on read it." Dis looked almost excited to have giving her brother this list.

"A babysitting list and rules of what no to do." Thorin let out a small laugh. He knew where this was going. "Do not ever under any circumstances drop ether of my sons." Thorin nodded at that, that was a good one he could agree with. Second one on the list made him laugh. "Lock all windows."

* * *

_I hope the ending was good enough. I figure I should end this while its still good before ya'll get board with it. :D Thank you all for reading it! Hope you enjoyed the dwarf ride! Hope the ending wasnt to bad_


	8. of course

_Ok I cant stay away from this story so I'm going to keep going. I dont want to start another story so I'll post on this one. _

_This story takes place about a year after the last chapter. :) I just can't stay away from young Kili and Fili. And thank you to everyone who loves this story. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Thorin was walking away around the village. It was a nice day to be out, the weather was just right. The sun was shining there were not many clouds in the sky. Two children ran by him laughing as they chased each other around. One had a wooden sword and the other only had a shield. It make him miss his nephews. He hasn't seen them since early yesterday. He smiled it seemed to get harder and harder not to go see them every day. Even Thrain was lucky if he saw his grandsons once a week.

He made up his mind. He would go to Dis' house, but only for a little bit since he was a very busy prince and all. It took him no time at all to get to her house. He should have brought some food with him. His nephews sure could eat. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open.

Dis stood there wide eyed. "Thorin!" She had Kili in her arms and Fili's hand in her own. "What a surprise." But her shocked face became one of very happy. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Thorin looked down at Fili giving him a little wave and smiling. "You are?" He asked looking back at his sister but not before he poked Kili in the back causing him to look at him. "Kili."

Kili's eye lit up as he looked at his uncle.

"I need you to babysit for me again." Dis handed her youngest son over to his uncle.

Thorin was starting to love that request. "Well. I was just coming over to see if you needed food….but I guess I could do that." He looked down at Kili who had wrapped his small arms around his neck.

"Thank you Thorin." Dis gave her brother a kiss on his cheek. "You're the greatest brother ever." She hated to leave her kids on such a short notice but she knew Thorin loved to watch them. Even when he denied it.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked as he looked down at Fili who was tugging on his pants leg.

"Uncle. I'm hungry." Fili whined looking up at his uncle with his shiny bright blue eyes.

"I'm having dinner with someone."

Thorin's lips made a 'O' as he looked down at his much shorter sister.

"Not like that. Marlra wants me and a few friends over to celebrate her son's first birthday!" Dis could have cheered with excitement.

She remembered her son's first birthday. They were so tiny and loveable. But unlike Kili, Fili was kind of a chubby little baby. She smiled at her memories and she treasured them. Her father had sworn up and down that Kili looked just like his uncle when he was a baby. But Dis found that hard to believe. She almost wished she could have seen her brother as a baby even though he was older. Maybe she could find a wizard who can pull up the past?

"When will you be back?" Thorin hoped she would be gone a big part of the day. He wanted to take his nephews to the shops.

Dis seemed to be counting on her fingers. "Maybe an hour or two."

Disappointment crossed Thorin face. "That all?"

"What did you expect? It's just lunch." She bent over and kissed Kili's forehead. "I love you baby." She got down on one knee and pulled her oldest in a hug. "Don't do anything foolish. Behave." She knew he would but she had to remind him anyway. She gave his cheek a small kiss causing him to pull back.

"Eww." He said rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Eww? Are you trying to make your mama cry?" Dis put on the best sad look she could muster.

Fili looked at his mother, he didn't mean to make her sad. But he felt as if he was getting to be too old to get kisses. "Sorry." He gave her another hug and kissed her cheek. "Bye ma."

"Bye babies." She stood up skipping down her pathway. She was so excited to see her friends. She didn't see them often enough since she had her sons. But they were now having kids of their own and they too were finding it hard to find time to hang out.

"Take your time!" Thorin called out to his sister but she seemed to not of heard him.

Thorin looked down at Fili. "What would you like to do?" Kili was still holding on to his neck for dear life. It was beginning to become uncomfortable so Thorin pulled Kili away and put him down next to his brother. "Would you like to go look at the shops?"

"Yay!" Kili jumped in the air with excitement. "I wanna goooo!"

Thorin shook his head he knew what shop he wanted to take them too. But Fili looked unhappy for some reason. "Fili. What's the matter?"

"I'm hungry." Fili's stomach was growling loudly and he rubbed it.

"We can get something to eat in town." Thorin explained, how could Fili forget that there was food down there? "Or are you so starved that I need to carry you?"

Fili's cheeks went a tinge red. "No." He began to walk down the pathway Kili skipping behind him.

Thorin smiled as they made their way to town. Once there the first thing he did was go to the first table of food that looked good.

"What can I get you my prince?" The middle aged dwarf said waving a hand over his food.

"Is that chicken hot?" Thorin wasn't sure how long it had been sitting there.

"It's warm. I cooked them a good twenty minutes ago. Would you like some?"

"I would sure. I need three." Thorin said reaching in his pocket for his coin pouch.

The dwarf placed the three chicken legs on a cloth and handed them over to Thorin. "There you are."

"Thank you." Thorin took the cloth and handed the man his money.

Thorin turned around looking for his nephews. "Not again! Fili!" He walked in the middle of the dirt way and looked around at all the people. "Kili!" His heart started to pound in his chest. How could he let them get the slip on him again?

"What?" Came the reply of a small voice.

Thorin turned around and looked down at his nephews. Kili was holding Fili hand. "I thought…never mind. I got you two some chicken." He unwrapped the chicken legs and handed Kili one and gave Fili the other two with the cloth.

Kili downed his fast throwing the bone across the way.

"Kili. Don't be throwing things."

"Sowie."

Thorin took Kili's hand and with Fili walking behind them they walked into a small cabin.

"Wow." Kili's eye shinned as he looked at all the weapons that were hanging on the wall. There were bows, swords, shiny shields and other stuff that Kili did not know what they were.

Thorin lead Kili over to the bows. "Pick one."

Kili's eyes lit up he looked up at his uncle with his soft brown eyes. "Willy?"

"Yes. Now pick a good one. The cost does not matter." He hoped Dis would not mind. But he wanted to teach Kili how to use a bow after all he was younger than Kili when he picked up his first bow. He knew how and he was good at it.

Fili was at wow with all the weapons that hung on the wall. He walked over to the small knives and grabbed one. He pulled the blade free of its sheath. He admired the beauty of the medal. It had lettering down the blade and the handle was a white pearl.

The owner came over. "So young prince, you bring me customers? I have weapons for young ones over at that table. You can never be too young to train as a warrior."

"Yes. My nephews are ready to learn. Aren't you boys?" Both boys looked over at him and nodded enthusiastically. Thorin walked over to the table indicated. He looked the weapons over. He picked a blade, and a bow and quiver of arrows. "Boys come here."

They hurried over to his side. He handed the blade to Fili and the bow and quiver to Kili. He knew someone who could make the finest weapons anywhere. He would commission him to make weapons for his boys. Weapons for grown Dwarves, a fine present for little princes. He had ideas for engravings and designs. These would do until then.

Kili looked down at his bow. He was a little unhappy that he didn't get to pick it out but the closer look he got of it the more he liked it.

Fili looked between the knife he had picked up two the one his uncle had given him. He wanted them both.

Another male dwarf and two teen small dwarves a year or two older than Fili were in the shop. The male was shopping for a new ax. The boys watched Thorin and his nephews. One looked up at the grownup. "Dad, look." He pointed at Fili and Kili. "They are getting weapons, why not us?"

He looked over at them. "That is Prince Thorin and his kin. They learn early. You two aren't warriors, you will be builders like me. We don't need those." They turned away disappointed. It wasn't fair. Some dwarves got everything and anything they wanted.

Both boys were examining their weapons. Fili had put the one he had picked on and table and touched the blade his uncle had given him with a tiny finger, and pulled away. He had cut himself. Thorin went down to one knee. "Fili? You don't touch your blade. It's just a tiny cut. Now no using it on anyone." He turned to Kili, "And you…don't shoot anyone."

"Will you teach us now, uncle?" Kili asked he asked hugging his new bow.

"Yes Kili. I will teach you all I know. You will make the house of Durin proud." He looked down at Fili. "And so will you. You will be a great worrier." Thorin's eyes shined with pride.

"We want to be like you, uncle Thorin. Tall, strong and a great warrior." Fili said putting his blade back in its sheaf.

"You will." He smiled and gave them a hug. "I think I will get you a sword as well as your knife Fili." Thorin whispered in his nephews ear.

* * *

_Thorin gets to train his nephews. :D exciting! Please REVEW! I crave alot. _

_The boys will find trouble in the next one. :) The forest is never a fun place...maybe it will hold a monster? Would anyone like some more flash backs?_


	9. oh brother

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Enjoy! help me get to 100 cause id be floored!_

* * *

Once Thorin picked out a sword for Fili that was his size, and one that Thorin thought was worthy they paid and left. Thorin had a bag he had bought and placed some stuff in it that he knew would help in training.

Kili was jumping around his small bow in one hand and his new quiver in the other. He had just told Thorin how he was going to be the best archer there ever was before he ran off. He was just so excited about his new weapon even though he had no clue on how to use the bow.

Thorin could hear Kili singing to himself as they made their way out of the village. Fili had been looking at his new sword since they had left the shop. "You going to give it a kiss?"

Fili looked up at his uncle shaking his head but he had a smile on his face. "I just can't keep my eyes off it."

Thorin was glad Fili liked it but he didn't understand what was so exciting about it. He never acted that way towards his first weapon. But then again it was a bow like Kili's but he hadn't wanted it but his mother made his father get it anyway. Like Thorin his father wanted his son to have a man's weapon. But then Thorin looked over at Kili who was so excited about his bow. A bow was a man's weapon…it was just not his first pick was all.

Once they got to the forest Thorin picked up some mud and rubbed a circle on the tree that was close by. "Ok Kili!" Thorin yelled as he ran over to the small boy placing the bag he had over his shoulder behind them.. "Now take the bow with your right hand." Thorin placed the bow in Kili's right hand while placing his left on the string. "Just like that."

Kili looked up at his uncle not liking the way he was being treated. Thorin was treating him like he was a baby who needed help feeding himself.

"You forgot your arrow." Thorin bent down picking up an arrow that lay at Kili's feet and placed it on the bow. "Now slowly pull back the string and straighten your back." He placed a hand on Kili's back. "Now take a deep breath and hold it in." Thorin went from Kili's side to behind him and he kneeled down not wanting to get hit. He could hear Kili take in a deep break. "Not that deep."

Kili exhaled Thorin was not making it easy for him to concentrate. He was starting to find himself not wanting to learn.

"Now shoot when you're ready. Not before, just wait for the perfect time. Listen to the wind."

Thorin didn't know if this was the right way to teach a dwarfling to shoot but he hoped it would work. He kind of felt as if he was making Kili nervous. And he knew he was talking to him like he was a little baby again.

Fili watched his brother from a good distance away. He trusted his brother but he didn't trust the tree to spit the arrow back out and hit him. He was also trying to hold in a laugh at how his uncle was treating his brother. Fili was so glad he was himself and not his brother right now. He watched as Kili let the arrow go but the arrow missed the tree by what seemed like a good mile.

"Don't worry you'll get it." Thorin told Kili as he ruffled his hair. "I'll leave you to it."

Kili was so glad Thorin was going to leave him to practice on his own. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Now Fili. Your turn." Thorin said as he walked over to his oldest nephew smiling.

Fili didn't know if he should be excited or ashamed but he was just glad that no one was around to see the over baring uncle. Fili was just glad that he would be the only one that he knew his age that would know how to use a sword. Fili took out his sword and flicked it in his hand getting the feel for it. He would often see his uncle doing that just before practice.

Thorin drew his sword and pointed it at Fili thinking. "You know what. Why don't we try wooden swords first." Thorin put his sword back in its sheaf as he walked back to his bag he left near Kili.

He came back with two wooden swords handing one to Fili. "Much safer."

"Why can't we practice with the real ones?" Fili whined all disappointed.

"Your mother would kill me if you got hurt." Thorin knew good and well that Dis would end him if he was teaching Fili how to fight with a real sword. Especially if he cause Fili to get a scratch or cost him a finger. Thorin cringed at the idea. "After a few weeks of these we will see about the real ones."

Thorin and Fili play fought for a good half an hour and Thorin figured it would be a good time to stop. Fili was picking it up fairly quickly and he looked over at Kili. "Kili!"

Kili looked over at his uncle with sadness and Thorin looked over at the tree. The tree had not a single arrow buried in it. Thorin smiled anyway he didn't want Kili to feel badly about not hitting the tree. And it was only his first day anyway and the small amount of time he had been doing it was not long enough to get good. "It's ok Kili. Come here."

Kili threw his bow down on the fluffy green grass and ran over to his uncle. "I hate bows!"

"Kili…You haven't even been doing it that long." He placed a hand on Kili's shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "You will get it. I bet you will hit that tree tomorrow." Thorin reassured him.

"I don't wanna try anymore." Kili looked down at the grass sadly.

"I want you to fight with your brother." Thorin said leaning in the grass to be at somewhat an eye level with the small child.

"What?" Kili asked shocked. "But you said to never fight." But Kili's eyes lit up as Thorin pulled out a wooden sword from behind his back. "Cool!" He took it from his uncle and looked over at his smiling brother.

"Can't get me!" Fili yelled as he took off, Kili chasing after him a short while later.

Thorin watched as the two little ones ran around while Kili tried to hit his older brother with his little wooden sword. Thorin smiled happy that he had made his youngest nephew feel better. It never took much to get the little dwarfling to smile or laugh.

Thorin could remember back to before the two of them were born. It was hard to ever image that his two nephews were once not on this earth bugging him. Especially since he loved them so much and cherished every moment he had with them.

He could remember the day that his sister had run up to him in the halls jumping around with excitement. She had on a lovely light blue silk dress and her hair was pinned up and half of it was down her back all curly. Her face was free from any scruff that was there the last time he had seen her. He often wondered what he would look like if he shaved his beard off but that would be undwarfly. "Why are you so dressed?"

"I have a date!" She announced so proudly her mouth wide with a smile.

"A date? With whom?" Thorin couldn't remember the last time Dis had ever had a date. But he could remember how the last guy was grabby with her and he had to have a talk with him. He had introduced him to the brothers, right and left fist and gave the guy a pick.

"Bili." Her eyes looked up at the ceiling.

Thorin could see how her eyes sparkled and looked to be daydreaming. "Who is Bili?"

"Some man from town." She looked at Thorin as she said man. "He's dwarflious!"

"Dis…I have no idea what you're talking about." Thorin would have to ask around about a Bili as soon as his sister left.

"Well don't you want to know what he looks like?" Dis asked clapping her hands together.

Thorin thought about it and it would help find the guy if he knew what he looked like. "Of course."

"He had long wonderful blond hair. The best blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life! He's not as tall as you but he's taller than me…" She didn't get to finish her sentence for Thorin had interrupted her.

"You're not very tall Dis." Thorin told her looking down at her as he patted her on the top of her head with little effort.

Dis smacked his hand away. "Not funny brother." She told him with a dry tone. "As I was saying…he had a good heart. He makes me laugh…let's see." She looked back to the ceiling daydreaming once again.

Thorin took that time to turn around as quietly as he could as he tip toed away. He would find this 'Bili' guy and have a nice long talk with him. He knew he would be easy to find since there wasn't as many blonds as there were dark haired or red headed dwarfs.

He knew he wouldn't be a very good brother if he didn't check out the dwarf that dared to think he was worthy of a princes daughter. Thorin wouldn't tell Thrain about him just yet. The last guy who was so grabby and that Dis liked got to meet dear old dad and for some strange reason Thrain liked the guy…that was until he caught word of his grabbyness. He had made Thorin promise to always make sure that if Dis was going on a date to make sure he was a worthy dwarf. And Thorin would keep that promise to his father and honor his sister by making sure that guy was right.

* * *

_I'm better with flashbacks it seems. :D Hope it was good enough. Next one will be fluffy and cute. And more flashbacks. I never put Dis in for more than a little bit so I wanted to try her out._


End file.
